Super Chika
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. “Agent Cherry Blossom. You will be seducing and luring in one Sasuke Uchiha, my younger brother.” And she’s only got 2 weeks. SasuSaku. –Features an OC- First in the "Chika" series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_NOTE: This story features an OC, one Sydney Uchiha (known as Sia). If that bothers you in any way, please press 'back' now. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Super Chika_**

_**Zero.**_

"C'mon, Haruno, just try it. I know you can do it."

"What the hell do you think I am, Sabaku, Wonder Woman?"

"…Uh…yes…?"

"IWASN'TASKINGYOU, _SIAAAA!!!_"

"Forehead, calm down!"

"…INO-PIG, HOW THE _HECK_ DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM???"

"S-Sakura-chan…you can do anything…"

"Yeah! You're our Super Chika!"

"…You have got to be kidding me, Uchiha. You so did not just say that."

"Yeah, well, tch, what_ever_, Temari."

'…I cannot believe we're arguing about all of this; just accept Ino's dare, Sakura."

"That is _so_ easy for you to say, Tennie!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"GOD FLIPPING PANCAKES DAMMIT! EVERYONE SHUT UP, SAKURA, ACCEPT INO'S CHALLENGE AND, YOU TWO, SHAKE HANDS!"

"…Oh my _god_…Hinata just yelled…"

* * *

_**One.**_

And that was how I, Sakura Haruno, college student, got roped into trying to make a guy fall in love with me, in under two weeks.

It was all my best friend, Ino Yamanaka's, fault.

And, if you're wondering why the heck they asked me-

First off, why _wouldn't_ they? My five besties are just the kind of people to do this to me (with the exception…most of the time…of Hinata). Secondly, they fully, completely, totally believe I can do _anything_ I set my eyes onto.

Hence, the reference to "Wonder Woman" and why Sia calls me "Super Chika".

Before I get any farther, let me introduce you to my friends-

_Ino Yamanaka_. My best-best-best friend from pre-school. Blond. Shop-a-holic. Blue-eyed. Loud. Very fashion-forward. Not the sharpest tool in the shed.

_Sia Uchiha_. Complete random gumball (don't ask-it's her fault I call her that). Hyper. Random. Luuuuves surfing, but never talks about it around us (because we would all beat her head into the ground). Black-haired. Green-eyed. Smart-surprisingly.

_Temari no Sabaku._ A rough-around-the-edges kind of gal. Dirty blond. Blue-eyed. Loves sports. Tends to get violent.

_Hinata Hyuuga. _Shy. Smart. Tends to stutter. She's the peacemaker in our group. Navy-blue-haired. White/lavender-eyed.

And, last but not least, _Tenten._ Sporty. Brown-haired. Naturally good-hearted. Brown-eyed. Level-headed.

ANYWAYS…

We had been talking in Ino's loft, like we did every Thursday night. The topic that night happened to be about our ridiculous, lack-of love lives...

I had said (stupidly, now that I think about it) that I could get a man, if I wanted. I just wasn't trying.

So Ino went all Ino-ish on me and challenged me to make a guy fall in love with me in two weeks. And, foolish me, I accepted.

Now I was waiting for a call from Sia, who was going to tell me who I had to make fall in love with me.

She was supposed to call me any second now-

_Brrring. Brrring._

Right on time.

"Hello?"

"Agent Cherry Blossom. You will be seducing and luring in one Sasuke Uchiha, my younger brother." _Click._

Oh dear god.

* * *

_**Two.**_

"You have got to be kidding me? SASUKE _U-FRICKING-CHIHA?_ I'M NEVER GOING TO MANAGE THAT!" I yelled at my phone.

Actually, I really wasn't yelling at phone…I was yelling at Ino.

"Hey, now, forehead! I didn't pick him! Sia did! But, y'know, this _is_ a real test of your skills…to see if you can really do _anything_."

"…" I said nothing.

You see, Sasuke Uchiha-Sia's younger brother-was a real (excuse my language) asshole. A sourpuss. A social ice cube.

He didn't talk to anyone unless he had a reason too.

"Ughhh, even Super Chika powers aren't going to work on Sasuke Uchiha," I moaned into the phone, trying really hard not to bang my head against my bathroom mirror.

"Oh, forehead! Don't say that! I thought Super Chika could do anything…kind of like Spiderman!"

"Ino, I am in NO ABSOLUTE WAY like Spiderman-first of all, I don't shoot spider webs out of my hands, and I don't wear a ridiculous red suit."

Ino gasped. "Forehead! Spiderman's suit is NOT just red! It's blue too! And, in the most recent movie, there's a _black _suit-"

"Boar," I snapped-unfairly, but, boy, was I pissed!- "I don't give a frick about cartoon super-heros. We're talking about a real person-me, Sakura Haruno-getting an emotionally-awkward man to fall in love with h-me! THIS IS NOT GOING TO WORK!"

"You're going to have to make it work. Or else."

"…Ino, we never actually talked about what the 'or else' was going to be…"

"…Hmm…Oh I got it! You're going to have to go out with _anyyyyone_ I set you up with…for two weeks."

I went pale.

"ByInoI'mgoingtotheclublater!" _Click._

* * *

_**Three.**_

Stepping into the overcrowded, overheated, over-gross-smelling club, I sighed irritably, once again damning Sia Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka to hell. _Where I hope they'll burn._

Squinting, my eyes not yet used to the dark and the flashing disco lights, I searched the mass of body heat for Sia-crazy-person-Uchiha and the walking, human ice cube, her brother, Sasuke.

At long last, I found the two of them, and began to push my way towards them.

"SIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I shouted above the music. Spinning around, glass in hand, her face split into a smile as she spotted me.

"CHHHHHIIIIIKAAAAA!" She greeted back, hugging me with one arm, placing her glass on the bar with the other. She grabbed a different glass off the bar and pushed it into my hands. "Drink up! I'm getting you drunk! As a skunk!"

"Tch," A male voice muttered at her side.

"Asshole," I glared at the youngest of the three Uchihas (Sasuke and Sia had an older brother, Itachi).

"Pinky," He fired back, smirking.

"Oh, didn't you get the memo, U-chi-_ha_," I growled sweetly, flashing him a smile. "Pinky doesn't bother me anymore."

"Uh-huh, yeah right, _piiiiiinky._"

I twitched, trying to get my anger under control.

Sia, smirking knowingly, took the empty glass out of her brother's hands and forced in a full one. "Drink up! All three of us are getting drunk! We need to drown our sorrows!"

"What sorrows?" I growled.

"Tch...I don't have sorrows."

"Shut up, Sasuke! You need to get over Selena! She was a slut! She didn't love you!"

"Oh my _god_, what's this, Uchiha? You actually can feel? And you had a _girlfriend_?"

He growled, deep in his throat. "Shut up, Haruno. At least I've had someone in my life."

"Touché, Uchiha," I said, smiling semi-warmly. Maybe it was the alcohol in my brain. I drained my glass, and stole Sia's.

"Heeeeeeey!"

Sasuke smirked. "Keep downing those that fast, Haruno, and you'll be pretty drunk."

"That's what we're here to do, isn't it, Uchiha? And…besides, I can hold my drinks pretty well, thank you very"-gulp-"much."

"Drinking contest?" Sia suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. I looked at Sasuke.

"Heaven knows I need it," I said, quirking a brow at the youngest Uchiha.

"Hnn. Bring it on."

* * *

_**Four.**_

When I woke up the next morning, tucked into bed, slippers on and everything, my head was pounding like someone had dropped twenty-four bricks on it.

"Ugh…that drinking contest last night wasn't a good idea…" I murmured, pressing a hand to my forehead weakly. I was going to be throwing up a lot today, I could already tell.

My phone buzzed. I reluctantly picked up. "Ello?"

"Morning Saku!" Sia's voice chirped.

"Ugh…how're you-"

"Mine we're all mixed with water!"

"…I'm going to strangle you. What the hell did I do last night?"

"Well…I can't remember exactly, but I'm pretty sure you kissed Sasuke after he "rescued" you from some crazy guy who wanted to rape you."

"Oh, OK that's fine I-WAIT. WHAAAAAAAT?"

"Yeah…both of you we're pretty out of it last night."

I was horrified. "Oh my god, what am I going to do????"

"It's Ok, Saku-chan! I happen to know for a fact that Sasuke-chan thinks you're cool! Now all you've gotta do is making my baby brother fall in love with-SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I heard Sasuke's voice in the background. "Sia, is that Haruno on the other line?"

"So what if it-"

"I want to talk to her."

"Hello, _no!_"

"Give me that phone."

"No way, Saskay! Come and get it!"

I sat there, on the other line, wondering how in the world I had managed to befriend Sia Uchiha.

"SASKAY! SASKAY! GIVE ME THE PHONE BACK-"

"Haruno?"

"Tch…Uchiha…what the hell do you want?"

"I need to-"

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to you-you gave me a terrible headache."

"About that kiss-"

"Kiss? What kiss? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Uchiha. And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to go to school." _Click._

* * *

_**Five.**_

Thanks to Advil and Tylenol, my headache was-for the most part-gone when I got to my college's campus, ready for my complicated medical courses.

"Forehead!" Ino came bounding out of nowhere. "How did last night go?"

"It went fine, I-HIDE ME!" I ducked behind her as I saw Sia and Sasuke down the hall, talking to their cousin, Sai.

"Why the hell do you need hiding?" She asked, stepping away from me. I instantly straightened up like nothing happened.

"Because I might've accidentally ki-Uchiha…"

"Haruno," He said curtly, brushing past me.

Sia waved at us-"Hi Ino! Hi Sakura! Bye Ino! Bye Sakura!"-and followed him.

"You accidentally did _what_?" She hissed when they were out of hearing range.

"Kiss-"

"YOU KISSED SA-MMMPHCKJL!" She mumbled into my hand.

"Shhhhhh!" I hissed at her, slowly taking away my hand.

"But Sakura, this is great! You can move forward!"

"Except that he doesn't know I remember the kiss."

"…Were you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Oh…then that's a problem."

"Yeah, no shit, boar."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, FOREHEAD!"

"Boooooaaaaarrrrr!"

"Forehead!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"PIG PIG PIGGY!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"GAH! I'M GOING TO CLASS!"

"Fine! You do that! And I will too!"

"Good!"

The two stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

_**Six. **_

When the bell rung, finally signaling the half-day mark, I stood up from my seat and stretched out my limbs, picking up my book bag.

"Hnn."

"GAH!" I dropped my bag in surprise, and nearly fell over a chair.

"…Tch."

"UCHIHA!" I yelled, going red from embarrassment. People around us chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. "Klutzy much, Haruno?"

"Shut up! What the hell do you want?" I snapped, picking up my bag and righting my chair.

Smirking, he reached in his bag and pulled out a dark denim jacket. "I believe this is yours…"

My eyes widened. I snatched it back. "Where did you find it?"

His smirk widened. "Your welcome."

My eyes narrowed. "…Thank you…"

"You left it at the club. I thought I'd return it." He turned around to walk away.

"Wait-Uchiha."

He turned around, raising an eyebrow at me.

"If you're not doing anything right now-I mean-uh…" Damn him and his Uchiha-ness.

He smirked. "Are you asking me out, Haruno?"

"NO! I just thought-if you didn't have any plans-"

"Sorry, I've already got some plans. But maybe another time. See ya around, Haruno." And with that, he disappeared.

I raised a hand to my cheek. Oh my god, was I blushing?

CRAP!

* * *

_**Seven. **_

I sighed, pushing my ice cream-covered spoon in my mouth. So this is what it felt like to be rejected.

Well-partly rejected. He had said 'Maybe another time'…right?

Oh well. I dug my spoon back in my Baskin Robbins huge, the biggest-size-they-had container. Cookie dough mixed with gold ribbon was good for my soul.

A meatball sandwich from a tiny, small-business sandwich shop already consumed, I was now enjoying a savory taste to soothe my slightly injured soul. Damn Uchiha!

Pushing myself off of the wall outside the ice cream shop, I dumped the paper bag the sandwich had been in a trash can and began to walk towards the campus.

And then, as if my thoughts had called him towards my location, Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha came out of a pizza store, nearly slamming the door in front of my face.

"AGH! GODDAMMIT, UCHIHA!" I yelled, loud enough for everyone in a six-mile radius to hear.

He blinked, then smirked. "Stalking me, Haruno?"

"WHAT? NO! I went to get ice cream!" Speaking of which…I stuck the spoon back into my ice cream, and took another bite.

"Uh-huh."

"Tch…cocky-ass Uchiha…"

"I wasn't the one who asked their 'mortal enemy' out about twenty minutes ago," he teased, walking beside me.

"I DID NOT ASK YOU OUT!" I yelled, my face flaming red.

"Uh-huh."

"Ok, maybe-but it was only out of pity!"

"Really?"

"You looked like you had nothing better to do."

"I didn't."

"Then why did you-urgh! I HATE YOU UCHIHA!"

He chuckled. "You're pretty amusing, Haruno."

"What-the-frick-ever, Uchiha," I grumbled, defeated, digging back into my ice cream haven.

"…Haruno…"

"_What_, Uchiha?"

"Why are you eating ice cream when it's 29 degrees outside?"

"Do you have a problem with me doing so?"

"Maybe."

"Well too damn bad, Uchiha!" I started to stalk off in a different direction.

"Later, Haruno!"

"WHATEVER, UCHIHA!"

I could hear his laughing behind me.

* * *

_**Eight.**_

"Awwww, it's ok, Sakura-chan," Sia said, patting my back fondly. "My brother does have a certain charm."

I sniffed into a tissue, the first Pirates movie playing in the background. "Siaaaa, he's supposed to love meeeee! Not the other way around!"

"Well, think of it as a holiday present for yourself. If this works out, the last day of this two week period will be Christmas Eve! And you two will be together then!"

I sobbed even harder.

"B-but…what if it doesn't?"

"…Well…you're screwed!"

I was probably making a new ocean.

"Oh, hon, don't cry-"

"I HATE INO! AND YOU! NAD I HATE MYSELF!" I hugged a pillow, and threw another one at the screen. "NO ELIZABETH! DON'T KISS WILL! HE'S GOING TO HURT YOUR HEART AND STOMP ON IT!"

Sia sighed, exasperated. "SAKU, WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE LIKES YOU!!!!"

"If who likes her?"

We both froze.

"UCHIHA!"

"SASUKE????"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

"…The door was open."

I glared at Sia. She squeaked out an 'I'm sorry!'

"…Why are you here?" She asked.

"…Cause our parents kicked us out of the house tonight."

"WHAT? WHYYY?"

"..Who knows…"

"Saaaaakuuuu! Can I stay with youuuuu!"

"…Sure…"

"Hnn."

"Can Sasu stay to?"

I choked.

On air.

"S-sure…"

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!"

I glared at her.

She smirked knowingly.

* * *

_**Nine. **_

I was out of my wits the night before, when I had to agreed to let Sia and Sasuke Uchiha over, so when I woke up to a pile of black hair and green eyes and my best friend I screamed bloody murder.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIA! I TOLD YOU YOU COULD SLEEP IN THE GUEST BEDROOM! MY BEDROOM IS NOT THE GUEST BEDROOM!"

"Shut up Saku-chan…today's Saturday…"

I growled menacingly.

No reaction.

I fumed,

grabbed a pillow from a chair,

and slammed her over the head with it.

_Thud._

"SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUU-CHHHHAAAAAYYYYYYYNNNN!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING ME, GUMBALL!"

"Tch." Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"…" I realized I was in my pajamas. I went cherry red, grabbed another pillow, and threw it at him.

He ducked, and went down the stairs.

I threw on some jeans and a shirt that says "Idiots Seem 2 Gravitate Around Me" and shoes, and went downstairs to cook myself (there was no way in _hell_ I was cooking for Sasuke and/or Sia).

"You're charming in the morning, aren'tcha? Or is it just because of me?" Sasuke was leaning against a half-wall that led out into my tiny living room.

I stood on my tip toes and pulled out a box of chocolate cereal, mentally glaring at him. "Oh, no, of _course_ it's not because of you." I spun around, pouring my haven into a ceramic bowl. "You bring out the best in everyone."

He smirked. "I'm flattered, Haruno."

"Awwwww, you two are so cute! So, when should I expect nieces and nephews?"

I choked on air as Sia came spiraling into the kitchen, grinning cheekily.

Sasuke glared at Sia.

"What? You two do act like a married couple!" She said seriously, a trace of a smirk on her face.

"That's it…I'm never inviting an Uchiha over to my house again."

"I feel insulted," Sasuke and Sia said at the same time, then looked at each other. Sia grinned, Sasuke glared.

Suddenly there was an odd buzzing with occasional chirps and beeps. Sia, still grinning like a maniac, picked up her phone. Sakura sighed. Her friend was so weird.

"Ello?...TAAAAAACHI!" Sia chirped. I raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, and he mouthed, "Our brother". I nodded (un) knowingly.

"I MISS YOUUUUU-Don't tell me to shut up! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! No! I won't do it!"

I had heard Sia talk on the phone before, but I hadn't heard her talk to her brother, Itachi, before. I placed my bowl in the sink and drank some coffee, watching Sia get into a phone argument with her older brother.

"…This is amusing," I said, grinning at the picture of Sia stomping her foot and then yelping in pain when she stepped on something.

"They do this a lot."

"I bet they do."

* * *

_**Ten.**_

" So…how goes things on the Uchiha front?" Ino asked as we shared a cup of coffee and lunch at a little café not to far from the campus.

"They stayed over at my place last night-Sia and Sasuke, I mean," I said off-handedly. I popped the last bit of a chocolate croissant in my mouth and took a swig of milk.

I nearly laughed at the image being place in front of me; Ino Yamanaka, almost choking on air, coffee, and my news.

"they WHAT????" She all but shrieked. Everyone's heads swiveled over to our little tiny corner of the world and there was staring.

"Loud much, Yamanaka,?" A smooth, male voice said.

"Sasuke," She said, blinking.

"Tch…Uchiha."

"Mind if I join you two?" He asked.

"Yes/No." We glared at each other.

Sasuke chuckled, smirking, and sat next to me. Ino gave me a knowing look. I flicked butter at her.

"Real mature, forehead," She grumbled.

"You deserved it," I shot back.

"You two are a pair," Sasuke observed.

"No…really?"

"Stop being sarcastic, forehead."

"Make me, boar."

"Billboard brow."

"Pig…"

"You're running out of fuel, Haruno," Sasuke interjected.

"Did someone ask you, Uchiha? no, I think not."

"Doesn't matter," He smirked.

Ino just grinned, mouthing words at me.

"Oooh, look at the time. We really gotta go. Would you be so kind as to move, Uchiha?"

"Allow to walk you back, Haruno."

"Oh that's not necessary, Uchiha."

"I'm afraid it is, Haruno.."

"Have fun!" Ino cackled. She was lucky…she didn't have a class for another hour. And she didn't have Sasuke Uchiha "walking" her "back".

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_ALLOW me TO rant:_**

**Ello, everyone! -grins- Yes, I finally posted _Super Chika_, parts Zero-Ten (if you're wondering why the heebie jeebers I have a part 'zero', then just think of it as a prologue). Merry (late) X-mas!!! -grins-**

**This fic will probably be moving at fast speed, and I plan for it to have no more then thirty parts (we'll see if that actually happens...!!!), which means three chapters.**

**As for it's name, _Super Chika_, I don't really know how that came to be. It just kind of came as a vision... -grins- Like lots of of random, meaningless plot bunnies.**

**Plot Bunny: HEY! WE'RE NOT MEANINGLESS! WE'LL KILL YA-**

**-stuffs plot bunny in a cannon, and shoots it halfway around the world-**

**ANYWAYS! This story is-kind of...well, I meant for it to be!-like _My Cat the Matchmaker _in structure. Yeah...that's because I wrote them both. . I do sincerly hope that those of you who enjoyed MCTMM enjoy _Super Chika._**

**I did really enjoy writing the Sasuke/Sakura scenes, and I hope you enjoyed reading them! My sincere favorite part is them calling each other by their surnames. . I can picture it when they're married... "Uchiha! Where'd you put my shirt?" "In the washer, Uchiha!" LOLz!**

**For those of you who are really confused about Sia, I really enjoy writing her, and she seemed like such a perfect fit for this story, so I just had to insert her. Haters of Sia, please leave and never come back. **

**I do admit that Sia is a confusing character, so, if you have any questions about her, insert it into your review and I will send a review reply back (that said, this does not apply to anon reviewers...)!**

**This project should be over quickly (within a month or less, if I'm on top of my writing game) so it shouldn't harm my other writing projects to badly. My laptop's screen went all haywire, so I lost a few of my stories but I will try to figure out how to replace the chapters I lost, kay-kay?**

**Please review! I'd like at least TEN (this fic IS just starting out, after all) reviews before I update this baby.**

**Ja ne, ta-ta, Peace, and see ya later,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	2. Chapter 2

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Super Chika**_

_**Eleven.**_

Sakura Haruno doesn't do nervous.

I just _don't._

So, I have no idea why I was reeeeeally nervous, walking back to campus with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Quiet much, Haruno?"

"Asshole much, Uchiha?"

"…Tch…whatever…"

"…"

Silence continued as the two of us drew nearer to the campus.

"So-" We both said at the same time, and I got a tiny blush dusting across my cheeks.

He smirked. "You're blushing."

"Shut UP, Uchiha."

"You can't make me, Haruno."

I threw a paper wad at him in response, and dashed up the stairs to my next class.

"Later, Uchiha!"

I could feel his stare on my back all the way to my next class.

* * *

_**Twelve.**_

"And the physical attraction causes…" My teacher droned, on and on. I sighed; I knew all of this already-we'd just 'finished' studying it _last week_.

And then…my prayers were answered as the bell rang, clanged, and chimed.

"I want your notes from yesterday's seminar organized into paragraphs!" My teacher yelled as chairs scraped and voices rang. I was, without a doubt, the quietest, thinking about my predicament as I filed out of the class-

-And into someone else.

"Oh, kami, I'm sor-Uchiha?"

His face screamed, _Payback. _"Haruno," He dipped his head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoisting my bag on my shoulder once more. "You're class is on the other side of the building-"

"Want to grab dinner tonight?"

I blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Excuse _me_?"

"Kami's sake, Haruno, I thought you were smart. You, me, a restaurant-"

"Sure." What was I doing?

He smirked. "Later, Haruno. See ya at eight." He disappeared.

"…Uchiha."

Sia squealed from my side.

Oh, yeah-that's what I was doing.

"This is great!" Sia chirped. "Sasu's taking a liking to you! You two will be in love before you know it!"

"…Uh-huh…yeah…"

* * *

_**Thirteen.**_

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! Our little Saku's growing up!" Ino chirped over the three-way phone 'conference' call we were having (although it was more like a six-way conversation, since Sia was at my house, Ten was at Tema's, and Hina was with Ino).

Yaaaaay, speakerphone (s)!

"Boar, shut up before I glue your jaw shut," I growled.

"Could you actually do that, Saku?" Tenten asked. In the background, I head the KLANG of metal, and Temari shouting at her brothers.

"'Mari needs help," Sia decided. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that, Sia!" Temari was back.

"Ooooops!" Sia grinned.

"Actually, I could, Ten," I said, adjusting the phone where it lay on my bedside table. "We had a lecture on jaws about a week ago."

"What about jaws?" Ino asked, with the distinction of someone talking with food in their mouth. "Are we talking about sharks, here?"

"No, Ino," Hinata spoke up (finally; it only took her twenty minutes). "Sakura was saying she _could_ glue your jaws shut."

"That would be undignified," Temari mused. "I-KANKURO, GAARA, DON'T YOU-" _CRAAASH!_ "I'm going to kill you!"

There were sounds of screaming, squealing, running, Temari yelling, and Tenten trying to calm her down. I sweatdropped. Sia shook her head, mouthing, "Crazy people."

"…So, forehead, what are you wearing?"

"That's NONE of your business," I muttered.

"Awwwww, why???" Ino asked, using her pleading voice. I've always hated her pleading voice.

"Because I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't wear! If Sasuke-"

_Ding dong._

"There he is. Peace, amigas."

"LATER SUPER CHIKA!"

… "Sia, you're at my house."

"…Ooops…"

_Click._

* * *

_**Fourteen.**_

Five minutes after trying to make my way past Sia (which ended up with me throwing her against a wall) I yanked the door wide open.

"Uchiha."

"Haruno…"

"SAKURA, I THINK YOU BROKE MY LEG!!!"

"OH, BE QUIET! IT'LL BE FINE!"

"…Why is my sister here?" Sasuke asked.

"She's house sitting…"

"I SINCERELY HOPE THIS IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT ALL YOUR HOUSE-SITTERS!"

Twitch.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmmmhmmm…" I grabbed my bag, and slammed the door shut, leaving Sia's curses behind me.

Sasuke, grabbing my hand, led me to his car.

"MAHFASJKDFHKJAH;SDKLFHDJKFHAKLS! STUPID WALL!"

I sighed. Sia had real issues.

* * *

_**Fifteen.**_

"He was staring at you."

"I don't think that gives you the right to near strangle him and throw him into a wall."

"…He was staring at you."

"For kami's _sake_, Uchiha, it isn't a crime!"

"…We were on a date…"

"That has absolutely nothing to do with-MMMMPH!"

His lips. On mine.

Heart attack heart attack heart attack.

He pulled back.

"…That was…"

"Shut up."

"Ok…but, seriously, Uchiha-"

"Tomorrow. Same time."

"…You really are an Uch-mmmm. Yeah. That made up for it."

"See you tomorrow, Haruno."

"When did we get to my hou-nevermind. I don't want to know." I climbed out of his car and slammed the door, waltzing up to my house. I opened the door, and-

"Oh dear god."

* * *

_**Sixteen.**_

"I wasn't even gone that long! How did you turn my house into a pigsty!"

"…It was the chocolate sauce," Sia said, all serious-ness.

"…I have no idea what to do with you-do you go to counseling?"

"Yeah…the counselor says it doesn't help, though. He says nothing can help me."

"_What she needs is a boyfriend,"_ Ino's voice nagged from the phone lying on the coffee table.

"I'm pretty sure that won't even help her."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not heeeeeeere!" Sia whined.

"Oh, shut up, gumball."

"_Sooo…forehead…how did you're date go with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?"_

"…He threw a guy into a wall for staring at me. And he would've strangled him if I didn't pull him out of the restaurant…oh and we kissed…twice."

"…_A wall?"_

"Uh-huh."

"_Wow, Sakura, you sure have captured his attention."_

"I guess…"

"This is good! Very good!" Sia clapped her hands. "Now…we celebrate!"

"…Sia, I'm not celebrating _anything_ unless it's you cleaning up my house."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"…You suck, Saku."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

_**Seventeen.**_

"So, you're-together?" Temari asked, the next day, shifting, accidentally shoving an elbow into my side. The six of us were talking in Tenten's tiny little dorm, and we were all really cramped together.

"Yeah. I guess," I said, basically sitting on my own lap (still not sure how that happened…)

"Ish," Sia added, straight faced.

"Wow? A wall? And an attempted strangle? I dare say he loveth thee so-AH!" Ino dodged the shoe I threw at her, and it hit Hinata instead.

"Oh, kami, I'm sorry Hina!" Ino and I babbled together.

"It's-I'm-I'm fine," She murmured, pressing a hand to her red face.

"Ok! Back to forehead!" Ino swiveled towards me, ending up half-in Sia's lap, half in Temari's lap. They both pushed her towards the other and, as a result, she fell off the

We all laughed. She got back up on the bed. "You've got a week, forehead! A week and two days! Better make it snappy!"

"Oh, do shut it, Ino," I said, mock-politely, kicking her leg out of spite.

She glared at me, holding back a yelp. I smiled back, wiggling my fingers at her.

"Foreheads," She said, in mock-disgust.

"Boars," I shot back, grinning.

* * *

_**Eighteen.**_

There I was, sitting on the balcony of a little café that's the best in town, wondering if I was going to be stood up, when I heard screaming.

And, looking over the edge of the balcony, I saw Sasuke being surrounded by fangirls.

Oh.

Dear.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Sia. They had all decided as a whole to 'stake out' my date. Hina was busy, of course, working, but I doubted that she would've come even if she wasn't working.

Within five-to-ten minutes I began to see the fangirls disappearing-must've been Sia's work, because all fans are scared of a protective sibling that can kick their ass-it's a fact, plain and simple.

"OR I'LL KICK YOUR-"

"Sia, DOWN!" I heard Temari's unmistakable voice. Then I saw her dragging Sia away.

It was only a matter of seconds before Sasuke came up and sat across from me. I grinned.

"Nice fangirls, Uchiha."

"Whatever, Haruno." I tried hard not to let my grin grow. We were back to normal (except that we were, uhm, technically dating)

"Tell me something," He said, playing with his glass of water. "First, who is 'Super Chika'? Sia kept saying 'FOR THE GOOD OF SUPER CHIKA!' while she was driving away my fans."

I tried-hard, really, I did-not to laugh. "She calls me that," I gasped, "because my fans think I can do anything."

"Aa," He said, smirking. "Can you walk through walls?"

"I've been said to do so in my sleep," I dead panned.

"Then tell me, Super Chika-what do I want for lunch?"

"Pizza."

He blinked. "H="

"You stopped reading after you got to the pizza column," I nudged his menu with a fork.

He smirked. "Waitress!"

* * *

_**Nineteen.**_

"Sia, how many days does our little Saku have for Sasuke to say 'I love you' to her?" Ino asked as the three of us say in our first class-the ever faithful, ever foolish Math College course that was required at out college.

"Seven days. Seven frickin days."

"Fantastic," I muttered, laying my head on my desk.

"A week. Seven days. I couldn't even make a friend in seven days-how could I get a guy to say 'I love you' in seven days?

"I hear Rock lee's looking for a girl," Ino said evilly.

I gasped. "Boar! You would NOT!"

"Oh, forehead, I would."

I returned to beating my head on the desk.

* * *

_**Twenty.**_

"Rise 'n' shine, Super Chika!" Sia bounced into my bedroom-HOW HAD SHE GOTTEN IN???-and onto my bed, officially waking me up. "It's Monday! Six more days! You need progress! PROGRESS!"

"Sia," I groaned, sitting up and rolling out of bed. "I don't need progress; I need SLEEP!"

"No sleep for you! Ups-a-daises! LESSE GO!"

"I'm UP!" I growled, infuriated with her.

"Uppa, uppa, UP UP UP! Uppa, uppa, UP UP UP!" She chanted, shoving me towards my closet. "School school school!"

"OUT!" I cried irritably, shoving her out of my room.

"I'm going, going, goi-" I shut the door in her face, getting dressed and going down the stairs, where she was waiting for me.

"I have been sent," She said regally-I rolled my eyes-as we walked down the sidewalk, side-by-side. "To tell you something."

"Oh really? What is that?"

"Sasuke wants you to be his official girlfriend."

My brain rejoiced. My heart soared.

"I'm in deep, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You are."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Blah, Blah, Blah:_**

**Well, er, hello again.**

**Did you all wait with baited breath for my return? It's OK if you didn't, I'm ok with it. xD.**

**So, here we are, in a new year (yays!). I have resolved to update more this year...hopefully. Speaking of...sorry it took so long. My laptop's busted...again. Because my cat knocked it off my table. :( And the screen went all berserk rainbow colors. :(**

**Anyways! I really like this chapter. It seems my funnier, better stuff comes out when I'm bored in math. ;)**

**I have decided that I might have thirty-five parts, depending on what happens with the third part, so, yeah...**

**Anyways, moving on!**

**_I'd like at least fifteen reviews before I update._**

**_No flames will be accepted/allowed and if a flame appears, it will be deleted._**

**More reviews might spur me on to write faster-! xD.**

**~Happy New Year~**

**Peace'n'love,**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	3. Chapter 3

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Super Chika**_

_**Twenty-One.**_

Still confused as to per-say what I was going to do, I was hoping I wouldn't see Sasuke until I'd had time to think about it. I silently slipped onto the campus and tried to avoid conversations.

"Forehead!"

Attempts, down the drain.

Ino bounced over to me, eyes ablaze. "I heard I heard I heard I heard! Le so exciting!"

"Ya know what's not? Classes until the last possible moment," I groaned, attempting to steer her away from the topic of me and Sasuke.

She smacked the bait away (metaphysically, of course. Not physically…that would be impossible…or really, really, REALLY awkward!). "Say yes, dammit! Do it!"

"I'm thinking about it."

"What's there to think about? This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about! The answer is YES!"

"Ino," I said, a little irritated with her slowness. "I'm THNKING about it."

"Don't think too long, Haruno," And there he was. "The chance might slip away."

Giving Ino a look, I turned to him. "Fine then."

He raised an eyebrow. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes."

He smirked in victory, then walked off towards his class.

"Five days and three quarter-OW! What was that for, forehead?"

"Watch what you say, boar," I called over my shoulder, headed for an Anatomy test.

"Forehead?? FOREHEAD?!?!"

* * *

_**Twenty-Two.**_

My normally unoccupied, lonesome lunch stops at the tiny sub place and Baskin Robbins was occupied by Sasuke U-frickin-chiha, who, 'ever faithful boyfriend' that he was, tried to get me to give up my Haven of Gold Ribbon and Cookie Dough.

"It's cold-"

"No."

"-unhealthy-"

"NO."

"-for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You can't make me, mister," I mumbled through a mouthful of Sasuke-offending, ice cold treat.

He sighed. "You're not going to stop eating…that, are you?"

"No," I said, increasing my pace. He kept up with me. Damn Uchiha genes.

"…Can I take you out on Christmas Eve?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"…Sure," I said, smiling slightly.

* * *

_**Twenty-Three.**_

_Clink_. The glass nail polish bottle met the darkened wood of my vanity, and I looked in the mirror.

I didn't see myself as stunning (it just didn't happen). But for some reason, I just knew I would knock Sasuke off his feet tonight.

"_You ready forehead?_" Ino's voice blared out from the phone on my vanity.

"Ready for what?" I asked sarcastically, pulling on the shiny, white spaghetti-strap dress over red leggings and a red undershirt. I tugged on white high-heels, my redder-n-hell nails flashing under the light.

"_To wow the hottest specimen of life at our college, duh,_" Ino snorted. I sighed, resisting the urge to hang up on her.

"Yes, I'm ready, _boar._"

"_Forehead."_

"Boar."

"_Forehead."_

"Bo-" I looked at my clock. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Later, boar!" _Click._

* * *

_**Twenty-Four.**_

I sat on the cold, wooden bench, my hands curling around the offending planks of my "throne". Sasuke was five minutes late, he wasn't standing me up, was he-

"Trying to impress someone, Haruno?" A dry voice asked, and my head whipped around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

Regaining my senses, I smirked back at the (hot) good-looking (god) boy in front of me. "That depends, Uchiha. Is it working?"

"Mmm. Think so Haruno. Perhaps we should…test it a bit?"

I rose from my bench, my nervous hands shaking slightly as I smoothed the creases away. My heels clicked as I walked towards Sasuke, knowing tonight was probably the biggest night of my life (so far).

"Where too, Uchiha?"

* * *

_**Twenty-Five.**_

I played with the empty wine glass, rolling it around on the white, pristine tablecloth.

Sasuke was in the bathroom. He'd been in there a while, and it was getting closer to midnight. I cursed my stupidity at getting myself into this mess.

My phone bleeped, as if telling me to cheer up. I was Super Chika. I could do this!

I looked down at the screen, and cursed my bad luck. The battery was almost dead. I switched it off, and drummed my nails on the table, glancing at the clock.

Sasuke slid back into his seat across from me, and I flashed him my whitest smile. He smirked back.

Minutes ticked by, and we "enjoyed" the rest of the meal in (un)companionable silence.

I pursed my lips. "So…"

"Aa?" He looked at me. I felt myself melting into those gorgeous eyes, and I shook my head.

"Never mind…it's not important…" I said softly.

"Ok then."

My one chance had just slipped out the window. Now I was screwed.

* * *

_**Twenty-Six.**_

"Forehead, you are insufferable. I don't know what I'm going to do with you," Ino ranted, throwing a pillow at me. Luckily it missed.

"Ugh, shut up boar. I don't need this."

"You just LET HIM get away with not telling you? You didn't try to get it out of him? And then you've been AVOIDING HIM for the past week. Forehead, you are such a ditz!"

"At least I'm not blond." Yeah. I was such a fool. I'd gone on that date with Rock Lee, the losing prize courtesy of Ino Yamanaka, and he had ended up in the hospital less then twenty-four hours later, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha.

But I was still avoiding him. And I had no idea why. I guess I was just "trying to figure my feelings out".

Ino was the most vocal about her disappointment in my attitude, yelping that she had no idea why we had become friends. Sia had said that I wasn't acting like the Super Chika she knew I was (and I had retorted that Super Chika was gone, crushed by Reality Chika). Temari and Tenten were being frosty towards me and although Hinata would never ignore me, I felt the waves of disappointment bringing my spirit down.

Anyways. Back to the Ino-throwing-pillows-at-me situation.

Ino glared at me, and sat down besides me. "Haruno, where is the spunky chika I've known since childhood?"

"She finally face Reality Chika," I grumbled, and my wisdom was rewarded with a pillow smack to the back of the head.

"Really, billboard brow, this is not like my best friend, who has spunk and attitude and nothing can get her down-"

"Yeah, I miss her too," I drawled.

Ino stood up. "I'm not going to let your negativity destroy my soul."

"Hmmm."

And she was gone.

* * *

_**Twenty-Seven.**_

"She's such a fool. I mean, who would just stop talking to Sasuke UCHIHA?"

"Her, apparently. Maybe her parents dropped her when she was a kid."

I had gotten used to the whispers, the gossip, the hateful letters and glares. I had gotten used to not being talked to, and I had gotten used to feeling invisible when the times were right.

Life wasn't going to end just because I realized Sasuke Uchiha was way out of my league. The earth wasn't going to stop rotating, and the moon wouldn't stop waning. Everyone would get over it.

Not watching where I was going, I bumped right into the very person I had been avoiding.

"Sakura," His voice rang through every fiber of my being and I tried not to shiver.

"Hello," I barely whispered. His grip around my wrist tightened, and I emitted a soft yelp of pain.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"What? No, I haven't-" I was back to my stuttering self.

"We're having dinner tonight," He informed me. "We're talking about all of this. Sia said something about a dare-I want to know everything."

I blinked. "Uhm. OK."

"Good. I'll see you later then." And he was walking down the halls, away from me.

As I observed him, I realized the whole thing didn't bother me. he was walking away from me, but he'd be walking back towards me, later. Like a boomerang. Or maybe, Super Chika was like a Sasuke-magnet.

_Super Chika_. I had thought of myself as Super Chika without even realizing it. A grin spread over my face. Reality Chika was yesterday's news, now. Super Chika was back in action.

I turned around to come face-to-face with Hinata, who offered me a tiny smile. "Everything ok, now?'

I looked back at the way Sasuke had left. "Yeah. Everything's good now."

**_~THE END!~_**

**_~...For Now...~_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_La La Blah Blah Ba Ba Black Sheep:_**

**Yeah, and that's it.**

**_Super Chika_ is at it's end.**

**God, I could almost bawl.**

**This chapter was really tedious to work on. I erased parts more times then I could count, then my laptop crashed again (and is still being fixed) and finally I dragged myself to teh slow computer and slaved away for all of ya. -tired-**

**The characters refused to write themselves any other way then this. Sorry if it wasn't the happy fairy-tale ending you were looking for. At least everything's good (and they're together-ish). **

**This chapter is not as random and funny; sorry, I'm sick and depressed (i don't want to talk about it).**

**Please review! And tell me! What you thought! (brain on chocolate = weird crashing symptoms)**

**Buh-bye for nowsies,**

**the oh so great Lady Maybelle of Confusion**

**and all of her lovely muses**

**and Sia**

**and Miku, Maybelle's crazed inner**


End file.
